


maid dress 1

by covellite



Series: Maid Dress [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Tango wears a maid dress and annoys Impulse. That's all there is to it.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Maid Dress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	maid dress 1

Tango paused outside the kitchen, smoothing the dark skirt of his dress out before stepping inside. Impulse’s eyes were on him in an instant, trailing down his torso and legs before making brief eye contact.

“Hi, Tango,” he said genially as he turned his attention back to the book in his lap. “That’s a nice dress. Is it new?”

“Zed made it for me. It matches his maid dress.”

“So it does.” Impulse flipped to the next page of his book, and Tango pouted at him.

“Don’t you like it?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

Annoyed, Tango marched over and plopped himself down in Impulse’s lap. “Pay attention to me,” he ordered. Impulse raised one unimpressed eyebrow and gently pushed Tango away.

“I’m reading,” he said. “Go find Zed if you’re bored.” Impulse’s dark eyes glittered with amusement even as he looked back to his book.

Tango grabbed the book out of his hands and moved to toss it behind him. Impulse’s hand was around his wrist in an instant.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, eyes trained solely on Tango with an intensity that sent thrills down his spine.

“Getting your attention.”

Impulse sighed. “I see. You’re too needy to leave me alone, aren’t you? I should’ve known.”

With a strength Tango always forgot he possessed, Impulse grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over, manhandling him around until Tango was spread across his lap. His legs spread without any conscious effort on Tango’s part, and he felt rather than heard Impulse chuckle.

“Needy boy,” he said fondly as he flipped Tango’s skirt up, revealing his naked ass to the room. “You were hoping I’d do this, weren’t you?”

“Duh.”

A snarkier remark was on the tip of Tango’s tongue, only to become a strangled gasp as Impulse’s palm made sharp contact with his cunt.

“Is this the kind of attention you wanted?” Impulse asked. Tango turned his head so he could scowl up at him.

“If you’re gonna spank me, at least make it hurt.”

A second, harsher, smack had him crying out, pussy throbbing. He felt Impulse put the book down against his back as he spanked him again.

“You’re a very wriggly table,” Impulse said. Tango heard the pages turning and squirmed even more. “Don’t make me lose my spot.”

“I’m lying in your lap with my pussy wet and waiting for you, and you’re  _ reading _ ?”

“No reason I can’t multitask. Not everything revolves around you, dear.” Impulse’s voice was distant, uninterested, but the hard on pressing against Tango’s chest told him all he needed to know.

“You’re just as into this as I am. Admit it.”

Impulse spanked him hard for that, and Tango had to bite his lip to stop himself from squealing at the sting.

“Don’t you have farms to be working on right now?” Impulse asked as he turned a page.

“No.”

“I’m pretty sure you said you’d fix up the wool farm. Are you shirking your responsibilities?” Two fingers pressed into Tango, idly thrusting in and out as Tango squirmed.

“So what if I am?”

“If I go over there tomorrow and see it’s still not working properly, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

“Good.”

Impulse’s fingers left him to pinch at his clit before returning inside him.

“I guess I’d better get this over with, then,” he said with a sigh. A third finger slipped easily inside Tango’s cunt, wet as he was, and Impulse fingerfucked him mercilessly until Tango came against him with a shout.

Tango went boneless in Impulse’s lap, mewling when Impulse removed his fingers. He could hear Impulse suck on his fingers, and the sound of it made his face burn more than it already was. Impulse picked him up again, but to Tango’s disappointment he didn’t put him on his knees in front of the chair. Instead he left Tango standing on weak legs as Impulse stood. Tango could feel his own cum drip out of him, down his legs and onto the floor.

Impulse brushed off his jeans, ignoring his obvious boner, and smiled brightly. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go fix up that farm.”


End file.
